Cloak
The Cloak is an Olympian Council and later Chinese technology that allows a ship to become temporarily undetectable. The CRA used it extensively throughout the Biometal War, and it was later reverse-engineered - though infrequently used - by the NSDF. Function The Chinese cloaking technology was derived following the reverse-engineering of the Pegasus Relic, a remnant of the original Cthonian Pegasus project. Much like the device upon which it was based it uses extra-dimensional currents to facilitate cross-dimensional travel; unlike the Pegasus Device, however, it is designed to phase units only partly and temporarily, allowing the subject unit to transfer back at any time. The cloaking device presented two significant drawbacks in its use. Units which are partially phased out are invisible to both visual, radar and thermal detection, but still have physical form and therefore can still be detected through physical contact. Despite this, phased units are unable to use their weapons systems while the cloak is active or changing states.Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Manual Additionally, minituarizing the phase shift fuel transmitter while increasing the speed with which it operates generates a great deal of heat, which can cause an improperly cooled system to overheat. This particular drawback was experienced in the device's first deployment but rectified for later iterations. The Olympian version was likely based on the same mechanics, though presumably functioned with greater efficacy. History Olympian Version The only known use of the Olympian cloaking device was to hide the Hephaestus from the Hadean Crown. Chinese Version Upon stealing the Pegasus Relic from the CCA the CRA began investigating it immediately. They discovered its true purpose quickly and, though they were unable to reproduce it at the time, were able to create a derivative technology that allowed their craft to remain hidden from the Russians. The cloaking device was not perfect, however; during its first major use in a reconaissance mission on a Russian resource outpost a critical flaw in the device's cooling systems caused it to overheat and shut down, leaving the pilot exposed and nearly leading to his capture. This flaw was rectified in future models. The cloak was eventually rolled out across the CRA forces and was fitted to the standard-issue models of the Mongoose, Yeti, Naga, Phoenix, Emperor and Yeren. Some non-standard Dragons were also outfitted with it. American Version During the early part of their conflict with the Black Dogs their cloaking device provided the Chinese with a significant advantage over the NSDF forces, allowing them to completely destroy 4 Platoon without being detected. When eventually the Black Dogs did discover the CRA presence on Ganymede, their concern over the Chinese ability to remain hidden caused them to take particular interest in the cloaking device. When the Crimson Bastard and Scarlet Git - variation models of the Red Devil - were put into production, they were provided a reverse-engineered application of the technology. Trivia *Following the inclusion of assets from Battlezone: The Red Odyssey, the cloak became one of the major roadblocks in Battlezone 1.5's development. Appearances *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey Demo *Battlezone: The Red Odyssey *Battlezone Gold Pack References Category:Technology